


【锤基训诫】Education in Prison  狱中教育

by Northen



Series: 中篇的锤基训诫 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, 双性, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northen/pseuds/Northen
Summary: Loki以为Laufey会改变他的一生，实际上，他的亲生父亲一手把他送进了地狱；他不知道的是，在地狱里他认识的那位“父亲”，才会真正改变他的一生。又开坑了——监狱AU警告基本全在Tag里了，注意看前期的Loki有你能想到的所有讨人厌的混小子的特性，比如习惯性欺骗，盗窃，嘴巴不干净，吸毒，忘恩负义，等等，略OOC，但是成长以后会变得强大又坚定在教育Loki的同时，Thor也会成长，比如他终于能正视过去——





	1. 01  牢房初遇

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章——
> 
> 别被Loki怂唧唧的外表骗了——他实际上可讨人厌而且叫人恨得牙痒痒了——

“求求你，求求你，医生，我不能进监狱，我绝不能进监狱！”

光着身子的男孩跪在地上，卑微而绝望地抓住监狱医生的白衣袍脚，虽然本该是洁白无瑕的衣物已经因清洗马虎而微微泛黄。

“我无能为力，”医生不耐烦地敲敲桌面，把袍脚从这个身体特异的绿眼男孩儿的手里夺过，再三去看剥落了一块表面露出机械表芯的老旧挂表——好像他纯粹是因为被耽误了下班时间而烦躁，而没有不经意地去瞟男孩紧夹着双腿试图掩藏的下体，"你该向你的律师，或者在法庭上对你的陪审员说这些，而不是我，况且我可听说了——你这个恶魔干的事足以让你下地狱，到最肮脏的勾栏里翘着你的屁股赎罪——希望你最后不是大着肚子走出监狱的，可怜的小婊子。”

医生嫌恶却又贪婪地看着这个因为他的恶毒话语而脸颊苍白，浑身颤抖的男孩，享受着审判的快意，实际上，这样一个小东西进到尼弗尔监狱，和进到魔鬼的妓院里去也没什么区别——反正都是人渣，让他们互相取乐总比让他们为祸人间要好。

这个淫荡而美丽的小家伙，医生想，不急于一时，他可不想留下任何把柄，待到这个小婊子挺着肚子出来时，他也会尝到他的味道。 

“滚吧，别让你的驯兽师等太久。” 他最后踢了这男孩一脚，便不再搭理他了，他还有许多更要紧的事要做，比如为他刚上大学的儿子买一辆既不昂贵的离谱又不会让人难为情的小轿车——他的儿子如此优秀，理应获得鼓励。

他拿着红章，在题头写着“Loki Jorthun，男，18岁”的文件上按下去。

Loki看着再不把眼睛放在他身上的医生，知道他最后的希望也破灭了，只能脸色苍白地收起了跪姿，带着膝盖上的淤青，两条腿打着抖宛若刚出生的鹿崽，他站起身，把那件深蓝色的牢服重新穿上，假装没看见这个带着金丝边眼镜，文质彬彬，笑得让他战栗的医生的似有若无的猥琐眼神，却在扣领子的时候没法把那个扣子挤进脱了线的，已经大到可以穿过一个手指的扣眼里去 ，他不知道到底是因为手汗湿润了纽扣让它湿滑不堪，还是因为他即将迎来地狱的恐惧让他连控制手指的力气都丧失了。

他迈动麻木的双腿走出医务室，驯兽师——熬了夜的狱警睁着遍布血丝的眼睛打了个哈欠，毫不留情地甩了一警棍在男孩的背上，然后不顾眼泪和吃痛的吸气声推搡着这个年轻的犯人往前走，他带着兴味地打量这个男孩苍白却柔美的面庞，在他挺翘的臀部上狠狠地捏了一把——原本这小子刚来还不懂规矩，吃了几棍子也老实了许多，而听着他的哭音，他简直就想立马把这个小人渣，小婊子给办了。 

他想到这里又有点恼火，要不是因为狱里的规矩，他又何须捡个被肏烂了的婊子？可他不得不抓紧时间把这个上个月才成年的小处女扔到笼子里去给野兽们享用，因为到晚了他本来就微薄的工资就还会大打折扣。

算了，算了，等他进了笼子，什么时候不能拎出来好好玩玩？ 他于是心态又平衡了，这就是他能忍受这份暗无天日又毫无发展前途的工作的原因，那种把握住人命运的感觉只要尝过一次就不会想放手，他于是又用了点劲，确保小东西的屁股上会有一个清晰的指印后才解气地松了手。

Loki不知道他的所作所为会给他自己带来什么，他真的不知道。 

但是当Laufey把他从贫民窟里接出来的时候，他觉得上帝终于，唯一的一次，听到了他的祷告。 

是的，他从小，Loki Jortun从小到大，每一次生日许愿（虽然在8岁抛弃他的母亲早已不记得他的生日，而他也没有多余的钱买哪怕一个生日蜡烛）他都希望他的父亲会来接他回家。

天才知道他有多渴望一个强壮的，可以保护他的父亲在他被逼到墙角时，被殴打勒索时从天而降，告诉他他再不用经历这一切，而他可以跟他回家——这听起来简直幼稚的可笑，特别是对于他这样一个在偷窃和欺诈中成长的的社会毒瘤来说，但是Loki确实希望如此，这是他最真挚，最热切的渴望，一直支撑着他活到成年，从他第一次看见邻居家的孩子坐在他父亲的脖子上开怀大笑开始， 而Loki那个时候却因为母亲来了客人，不得不在寒冷的街上游荡，无处可去，无家可归。

所以当Laufey出现在他面前，那个其实他完全不与他相像的高大男人说明他们的血缘关系时，他陷入了狂喜，虽然内心也不是没有愤懑和委屈，但是当Laufey眼都没眨一下就把他的债务都还清了还安排他住进他甚至想都难以想象的豪华别墅时，他却很快就放下了戒心，丝毫没有想过诺大的房子里除了他，甚至连个佣人都没有这种事有多么怪异，以及为什么Laufey忙到从来都只许他好不容易失而复得的儿子用专线电话联系他的原因。 

他甚至不愿意让Loki改姓。

“噢，我的儿子，”那个高大的男人在电话里说的轻描淡写，或许还有一些轻蔑，“家族姓氏可是很高贵的东西……你得为家里做点贡献才能赢得他，我们都是这样的。” 

所以当他被告知有这么一个机会证明自己时他想都没想，反正只是偷窃——这是他赖以生存的本事，不管是在暗巷里还是在上流宴会上，步骤都不会有那么大的差别。

行动其实非常成功，成功到Loki被从别墅的床上抓起摁进警车时都是一片茫然。

他直到开庭，才知道他偷来的根本不是什么商业资料，而是一份详细的来自警方卧底的毒品贩卖清单和针对政军两界重要人物的暗杀名单。 

他瞠目结舌地听着他名义上的兄长，Helblindi口若悬河地为他辩解——Loki并不是为我们偷取的这玩意——我可怜的小弟弟只是着了别人的道，显然，他不怎么光彩的过去让他结识了些不三不四的人，我们对此深表痛心。

而当他怒吼着真相的时候，他的兄长却一脸的震惊，简直表现的痛彻心扉——Loki，你就是这么对待父亲的信任和关心的？——我们本来还坚信在我们的帮助下，你可以改正陋习——看来是我们太天真了。

Loki盗窃、斗殴、欺诈、携带毒品的案底丝毫不能从陪审团那里得到任何的同情和信任——他们都坚信Loki是个无可救药，忘恩负义的社会渣滓，应该得到惩戒和处罚，鉴于丢失重要信息使得这批毒品已经弄的很多人家离子散，而暗杀名单上全是德高望重的领导人。 

甚至有些人都不满意Loki的七年牢狱之刑，叫嚣着这种恶魔该被关上一辈子—— 

而即使最后锒铛入狱，他也依旧是“Loki Jortun”，一个低贱的，狼心狗肺的下等畜牲——

Loki被推进一个阴暗的牢房里，警棍甩在他身上的火辣还没有褪去，而被Helblindi临走时告知的那些事情——关于监狱的规矩和说法让他又气又怕，甚至没有注意到狱警看到他分到这个牢房时惊讶又幸灾乐祸的表情，也没有注意到牢房里另一个人。 他坐到冰冷的铁床上，环住蜷起的双腿，终于流下泪来，这些水滴晕染到本来就是深蓝的囚服上，变成更黑暗的一团。

他该怎么办？他不是不清楚他的身体，在这里，如果真如他的异母兄长说的那样，他会从被迫大张着双腿，到心甘情愿地为任何一个享用他的男人怀孕，变得和万人骑的妓女一样甚至更为淫荡低贱，最后会像用烂的抹布一样被撕碎——他还以为他的人生自从Laufey出现以后就会彻底改变，而这种改变发生了，却是导向无底的深渊。 

他无法忍耐地呜咽出声，却马上被房间另一边的黑暗里铁链在地上摩擦的声音惊的连大气都不敢出，心脏随着角落里逐渐清晰的呼吸声起伏。 

然后锁链的声音越发频繁，随之而来的是让Loki喉头一滚的脚步声——虽然粗重，却平稳又慵懒，好像是被啜泣声吵醒的某种危险野兽。 

天哪，他们总该不会把我和一头狮子锁在了一起吧？！ 

黑暗中Loki不断往墙角缩去，他还以为他至少，至少能安全一宿，但是地狱已经迫不及待地敲响他的房门了。 那“地狱”渐渐从黑暗里现身的时候Loki那几近爆炸的心脏带着他的上下牙一起嗑蹦——首先出现的是一双青筋暴露的裸足和强壮的小腿，覆盖着淡金色的浓密汗毛，虽然是属于人类的，但那健壮程度一点也不让Loki安心，还有接下来他露出的肌肉膨大的腹胸和臂膀——那感觉就像是能直接把他扯着双腿撕裂——更不谈他只看了一眼就哆嗦着略过的，男人胯间那即使还未苏醒却足够让人惧怕的物件。 

Loki放大的绿色瞳孔里最后倒映出的是来人的金发，和晦暗不明的蓝色眼睛。 像暴风雨发生前的海面，隐忍，克制，却又平静地蕴含着暴风雷霆和海啸的力量，让人恐惧。

Thor挑着眉打量这个刚入狱的新室友，瘦弱的看起来还没他十五岁时强壮，绿色放大的眼睛里全是恐惧——虽然暗藏着些他所熟悉的，很多这儿的家伙都有的，在底层摸爬滚打的奸诈和算计，不过，Thor打了个哈欠，抹掉眼角生理性的泪水，哪个穷凶极恶的家伙会在监狱里抱着腿哭的像个被丢掉的猫崽子？ 

这可真令人好奇，Thor在这里见过假装纯洁实则心里恶毒的难以置信的魔鬼，见过不可一世却在三天内被调教的服服帖帖的白痴，也见过笑眯眯看似随和软弱实际上杀人不眨眼的疯子——却唯独没见过Loki这样看起来顶多犯了未成年无证驾驶的混小子。

问题在于，为什么这样一个最多该蹲一个礼拜看守所的家伙，会被收到这个臭名昭著的重刑犯监狱里？ 

“唉，新人，你犯了什么事？——话说你真的成年了？” Thor坐到Loki的床上，他很久没和正常人交流了，而趁着这个漂亮的小家伙还没被折腾到精神失常的时候，他或许还能拿他逗个乐子。

“我——我成年了，上，上，上个月。” Loki咽了口口水，结结巴巴地回答，但他精明地并没有说出他入狱的原因，“你是谁？”他说完恨不得打自己一巴掌，这是什么问题？在这里的能是谁？另一个人渣罢了。

“Thor Odinson.”Thor好笑地回答，“而你——”他打量了一下被Loki捏的皱巴巴的衣服前襟的名牌，虽然那里只有一个号码，“1610616号的——成年男孩，你犯了什么事？偷了你爸爸的车去开还撞死了人吗？”他伸手去揪这个男孩削尖的下巴，却被Loki反应极快地打开了手，Thor心里先是诧异，而后却带着兴味收回了手，揉了揉被男孩指甲划伤的手背，“性子挺烈啊，小家伙？被宠坏了？” 

Loki眯起眼睛，本来他被自己下意识的行为吓了一跳，他还以为这种自不量力的反抗绝对会为自己带来第一场强暴——但是Thor算不上凶恶的外表和语气让他放下了一点点恐惧，这个看起来绝不会超过30岁太多的男人只是金发纠结，不修边幅，而言行轻佻—— 说实话，还算帅气的，特别是那蓝色的眼睛。

如果他不是在监狱里，就一定会迷上他，拿着这个完全可以当健美明星的男人的照片，做每一次他自娱自乐项目的幻想对象。

但是现在，他这个令人恶心的怪物，马上就要连躲在昏暗无光，四处滴水的地下室里偷取一点本该被诅咒的、被禁止的快感的权利都没有了。 

他深吸一口气，如果他注定要在这里呆上七年，那做个人尽可夫的婊子，不如先为自己挑选一个足够强大的保护者。 

还有，或许，哪怕是有万分之一的可能性——Laufey会想方设法把他弄出去呢？ 他已经展现了他的价值——或许他的父亲已经在着手为他争取自由，而他决不能顶着肚子走出去给他脸上抹黑—— 

他的大脑终于恢复了一点点清明，Loki咬咬下唇，“Thor Odindon，”他尽量克制住自己的声线，让它不要像风里的烛火一般颤抖，却收效甚微，“我要与你做个交易。”

Thor定神看了他一眼，发出嗤笑。

这声嘲讽意味十足的笑声让Loki好不容易打造的心理防线以及准备好的允诺和威胁全成了笑话，Loki简直可以听到心里咯噔的声响，却不能展露出分毫。

——或者说，只有他自己以为他没有展露出分毫，而Thor，这个早就阅人无数的囚犯却毫不费力地从晃动着的绿眸里看出了慌乱。

——小孩子，天真，幼稚的小孩子，他真的以为，自己口里说出的任何筹码能够诱骗他们这些无所不为的恶鬼？在这个地狱里，没有什么比食物更让人疯狂，哪怕是个发霉了的面包，没有什么比原始的需求更让人贪婪，哪怕是个皮包骨头又满身烂疮的前诈骗犯——

但是出乎他自己意料的——Thor摊手，示意他说下去——

可能他只是太久没见过这样鲜活的生命了，Thor想，他就是想多听这个幼稚天真的男孩说几句话，然而当他发现自己的行为带来的是黑暗囚室里一抹微亮的，绿色的荧光时，又觉得非常值得。

“我请你为我提供保护，Odinson，”Loki本来以为这个男人会毫不犹豫的拒绝，但他的摊手准许让他燃起了希望——他甚至都不知晓他眼睛里弥漫出的喜悦和话语间的激动，“我父亲已经在外面着手把我弄出去了！这个时间不会很长，而你在这段时间负责保护我——我会跟我父亲说，然后尽量给你减刑——最好的情况是你可以立马出狱——”

“噢，噢，你爸爸这么厉害的吗？小宝宝？”

Loki皱着眉头，不太高兴地看着Thor用轻蔑而嘲讽地态度打断他的话语，便也不太客气地说：“对，起码比你这可怜虫要厉害。”

Thor简直忍不住要发笑了——看看，其实他自己也不确定他的爸爸是不是还在乎他这个小可怜，却试图以这种空话博得别人的信任。

“你或许出狱后还能在我父亲手下谋到一个活计——”

Thor不再耐烦从那张好看的粉色薄唇里听到任何一句“我父亲”了，那让他发笑的同时也让他烦躁，他一把握住了男孩不堪一握的脚踝，拨弄几个白皙小巧的脚趾的同时按倒了喋喋不休的男孩，然后掐着他的膝弯把他的腿推举到他的胸膛上。

Loki几乎是被吓懵了，整个人僵硬一团，眼睛无神地看着这个突然扑倒他的男人，不知道他到底是哪里惹怒了他，而被拉扯着腿将下身完全展现给男人，即使穿着裤子，也让他全身战栗，腰身发软。只听这个男人凑到他面前，语气里满含恶意与情欲——

“搞清楚请求别人的方式，小东西，”Thor捏着手下隔着衣物摸索到的小小凸起，满意地听到这个不知天高地厚的小子的哭音和竭力的挣扎——虽然在他看来和小孩的胡闹没什么区别，“我觉得我在这里住的挺好，也不需要什么帮助，更不需要为谁工作，当然保护你也不是不行，小男孩，但是你至少得知道该感谢谁——”

“这样吧，”金发的男人说道，“你撅着小屁股挨肏的时候，就哭着叫我Daddy好不好？然后Daddy就会好好保护你，把你疼爱到合不拢腿，这个条件如何？我的小宝贝？”


	2. 猎场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki成为了猎场里唯一的猎物……
> 
> 不过Thor daddy会保护他的小兔子的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有路人×Loki和Grandfrost未遂描写
> 
> 严重的Daddy kink 描写——
> 
> 还是请自己保护视力

Loki听到一声唿哨，这在他至今为止的人生的后3年里并不少见，鉴于他继承了他做有关贩卖青春生意的母亲的堪称艳丽的容貌，而不知道是不是因为荷尔蒙与性别激素的原因，他甚至在长出喉结之后都会被误会成个子过高又身材贫瘠的女性——这对普通男士来说都是令人尴尬而烦恼的问题，更不提他这样本身就有难言之隐的特殊人群。

他假装不予理会地端着盘子，颜色怪异的菜汤和两个不知道已经热过多少遍，完全被水蒸气融化了的，黏糊糊的大概前身是面包的东西放在这个连边缘的污迹都没有清理的容器上，让他本来已经饿到抽搐的胃部都竭力想反刍些什么东西来，但真正让他的心脏快跳出他薄弱胸膛的不是这些食物。

伴随着唿哨而来的当然不会是善意的问候或者礼貌的致意——实际上，即使不是身处这个地狱，他作为一个骗子，一个盗窃者，在人间也甚少得到这样的待遇，人们嘲弄他，威胁他，甚至殴打他，但现在他宁愿被如此对待，也要好过成为餐盘里的东西以外的，所有的野兽垂涎的猎物。

从早上的劳动开始，他一踏入石场，整个贫瘠的场地上就陷入了一种可怕的沉默。

他注意到有些人甚至下意识做了吞咽的动作。

在他前面走着的金发男人打了个呵欠，毫无反应地走到了一边，任其他的囚犯肆意用眼神将他一丝一毫地剥光，而Loki几乎是扶着锄头才支撑着自己没有毫无尊严地跪倒下去——他已经初步知晓了，那些他惯用的伎俩已经不能再起到任何作用，而在这个大笼子里，他无处可逃，被推到一群丧失理智的野兽面前，他的谎言和灵巧完全丧失了作用。

他后悔了，本来在昨天他只需要应付Thor Odinson一个人，可是现在他要面对的是一整个大型牢笼里所有饿疯了的野兽。

他现在都不知道他到底做错了什么事情导致那个金发的男人对他彻底丧失了兴趣，Loki拼命回想，在那个粗俗而露骨的问话之后他回答的什么？

“滚你妈的，”他打着牙花嘶吼，鬼才知道他哪来的那种勇气，“那么想做别人的老子你他妈就去找个婊子生，随便肏，肏死一个算一个！”

他是没有足够健壮的体魄，但长期混迹于社会底层的经验足以让他琢磨出一套察觉他人痛处的本事——Thor和他一样，对“父亲”相关的字眼有不一般的反应，金发男人瞬间眯起的眼睛里燃烧出的怒火让他立刻就后悔去招惹这个人。

这是怎么回事？更下流更侮辱的话他也不是没有听过，可他就是控制不住他那往常更善于奉承和辩解的舌头去弹出讽刺又尖刻的语言，好像对刺痛这个男人已经习以为常。

可这不应该，他是第一次见到Thor Odinson，在此之前，他怎么会见过这种即使身处地底也自带一种耀眼的光芒的男人？

然而在他以为他马上就会被撕碎的下一秒，Odinson却放开了他，整个人不复刚刚的兴致盎然，踩着虚浮的步子回到了房间对面的床上，打了个呵欠，“那么，谈判是破裂了？那祝你好运吧，小家伙。”

说完这句话他仿佛自己也觉得好笑地嗤了一声，然后在Loki复杂又庆幸的思绪里打起了呼噜。

Loki从意识里转回，情不自禁地打了个寒噤，祝他好运？这可真是个残忍又滑稽的笑话，然而原谅作为滑稽戏主角的他实在笑不出来。Loki不着痕迹地四下打量了一下，刚刚还坐在桌子上的几个人已经饶有兴味地向他围过来，当中一个甚至用手在裤裆处比了一个下流的手势，而远处的警卫注意到了却不准备干涉——看来这事已经是惯例了。

Loki咬咬舌尖——这是不是说明，如果他做了某些事，也是不会被阻止的？

尽管无处可逃，他仍然毫无意义地加快了脚步，却猛然被一把抓住了手腕，那是一个并不强壮（只是相对那些猛兽来讲）的男人，小眼睛，脸上有非常大一块烧伤的痕迹——那让他的整个左半边脸像被融化了的蜡烛一样可怕，Loki反应极快地放弃了手里的托盘，将滚烫的菜汤扑到他脸上，而显然烧伤的经历并不会降低一个人对高温的耐受力。

蜡烛脸的家伙尖叫一声放了手，但这种反抗显然惹起了更多人的兴趣，Loki跳上餐桌一边左右躲闪着那些指甲灰黄又满是黑泥的手，一边注意到那些肌肉膨胀而眼光凶恶的家伙没有首先动手——他们围绕在一个衣着在这个环境里简直是整洁的不可置信的上了年纪的男人身边，即使充满侵略性却依旧在恪守本分——护卫，或者从属，而在这个团体之外的，Thor Odinson 和一些看起来并不好惹的独行侠也在假装漫不经心地打量着这场游戏——

一场以把他撕碎为彩头的狩猎游戏。

他现在要赌上一把了，Loki目光炯炯地盯上了那个年纪稍大的男人的位置，那个男人本来饶有兴趣地观赏他像个被群狼狩猎的雪兔一样左蹦右跳，但在与Loki目光接触时却惊讶地挑了挑眉，然后带着笑脸对他眨眨眼，好像在鼓励他一般。

——是等着被群狼撕碎，还是主动跳进猎人的陷阱里谋求一线生机？

他很快就做出了决定，矮身躲过一个直接袭向他脖颈的手掌，然后奋力一扑——

那个银发的男人甚至都没有躲闪，好整以暇地坐在椅子上，手托着下巴笑望着Loki被提着领子像兔子一样被站在他身边的一个肌肉喷张的光头壮汉单手拎起来。

野狼们犹豫不决地停下了脚步，这个装备优良的猎人现在拥有对猎物的掌控权了，而他们谁也不想为食欲去以身试则。

“恩？”光头男人发出一声惊疑，这招来了银发老男人的兴趣，“怎么了Geirrod，你认识我们新来的小野兔吗？”

“不，Master，我只是对他的脸感到熟悉——他长得极像我那卑鄙兄弟曾经最喜爱的婊子，一样的绿眼睛和黑头发，明明是只下贱的母鸡却有着老鹰的可笑贪欲——她不明白自己的地位，以为仅凭怀上杂种就能进入我的家族，却只是让自己提前受到了我兄弟Laufey的厌烦，然后和她的小杂种一起被丢到了不知道哪里的贫民窟里去了。”

Geirrod把Loki提到跟前，眯起眼睛打量他的容貌，Loki本来是把眼睛垂下看向地面，听到熟悉的名讳后便愕然地抬起头用那绿色的眼睛颤颤巍巍地直视着他，眼睛因为惊恐而变大，Geirrod捉摸着那绿眼睛里的恐惧和厌恨，恍然大悟似地笑了出声，露出黑黄的牙齿，“啊，是的，是的，小母鸡也差不多到这个年纪了，”他转头向那位“主人”解释道，“这十分明显，我那兄弟再一次通过这种手段清除了家族污点——就像对我一样。”

“这混了幼鹰血统的小鸡仔想必和他母亲一样懂得怎么用他温暖的下体去取悦主人的蛋，”光头男人把Loki递到银发男人面前，“Master，怎么样？您要先来品尝一下我这可爱的小侄子吗？他可比我兄弟前两个丑陋的儿子要养眼多了。”

Loki不敢妄动，露出一副畏缩又讨好的模样用眼神渴求这位监狱的大人物，很明显，现在去想他的第一次会被如何夺走已经没有意义了，他只希望这个看起来没有太多精力的男人不至于把他折腾到散架。

“哎呀，你明知道我的习惯，这小东西看起来害怕极了，我可不想去疼一个只会哭泣的小处女，”男人摆摆手，“让他先去锻炼一下吧。”

Loki的背上涌出一阵阵寒意，他挣扎起来，如果“锻炼”真的是他理解的那个意思的话——

可他的挣扎毫无作用，随着周围一阵兴奋的嚎叫，猎人把他打来的拎着耳朵的兔子重新丢进了狼群里，被摔在地上的疼痛还没有缓过去，他就被几双手给制住了手脚，抬上了餐桌，那昏黄的吊灯此时却发出刺眼的光芒，让他一阵眩晕，好像躺在屠宰场的料理台上，又好像是躺在一个异教徒聚会的贡品桌上。

首先是衣物，他们先为他剥皮，人群里传来赞叹声——警棍造成的青紫和以前在贫民窟混迹留下来的淡红或者浅褐色的疤痕交错回应在他因营养不良而苍白的身体上，硬生生构造出一副令人食指大动的画卷，淡褐色的乳头和并不大的乳晕显示他实际上还算干净，但无人在乎这点，他们迫不及待地去玩弄他胸前的凸起，拉扯或者拧动，直到它们破皮发红，有些人则去玩弄他的舌头，直到搅出银丝。

但这些疯狂也只持续了一瞬间，当他的裤子也被剥掉，双腿被分开时人群安静了，Loki终于忍不住闭上了眼睛，在一片寂静中他的灵魂仿佛终于从这个束缚着他的畸形身体里解放了出来。

人群间歇传来吸气声，外围的人们看不到中心的情况，窃窃私语地询问为什么进餐暂停了。

而他漂浮在这个处置台正上方，冷眼看着那个怪物双腿大开，躺在那里接受所有的恶意和贪欲，好像他本身才是那个受到贡品的神明。

他看到那他早就尝过甜头的后穴和那干净的一丝杂草也无的禁忌之地，居然都为这些粗暴的玩弄湿润起来，而那柱体倒是还保持着最后一丝尊严，只是可怜的，颤颤巍巍地半挺着——但是毫无意义，那个小家伙并不会因为它的乖巧得到哪怕一丝的垂怜。

不知道是谁先发出了一声惊叹和低声的“上帝”，可笑，连魔鬼们在吃饭的时候也不忘记祷告和感谢万物之主吗？

更加激烈的狂欢尖叫差点把他的脑子掀翻，而探到他两片阴唇的手指立马把他漂浮的灵魂召集了回身体，同时带来了莫大的力气和勇气，或者说如滔天火焰一般的恨意——

他绝不怀孕，也绝不会生下任何东西——如果出生在这世界上就是为了经历这一切，那他宁愿带着这些魔鬼一起去到比地域更深的地方。

Loki奋力咬紧了牙齿，几乎要把那些拨动他舌头的手指咬断，听到几声痛呼，紧接而来的是几乎要打断他牙齿的掌掴——然而他快意地笑了出声，血色的嘴唇、脸颊、牙齿和他那剧烈晃动着的绿色眼球交相辉映，竟疯狂的让人群都迟疑了几秒。

他尖叫着呼喊，“来吧，来吧！饿鬼们——你们最好把我拆吃入腹——不，不，你们最好把我的骨髓都吸干净，如果不这样，我发誓，你们总有一天灵魂都会被我熬成汤喝下去——”

“滚他妈的，你们还真怕这个婊子的威胁？”一个满脸烂疮的精壮小个子男人首先采取了行动，他的裤子已经脱了下来，那短小的可怜的东西在左右摇晃，他一把捉住了Loki的腿，“你们看看他大了肚子还会不会这么牙尖嘴利——”

他贪婪地望着那干净漂亮的细缝。

“来吧，来试试，可怜的牙签，”Loki笑起来，“你觉得你的鬼东西真能让我怀孕？我甚至怀疑你是不是真的能插进去——”

但是他很快就被恼羞成怒的男人捏住了柱体，那力气几乎快要把他扯断——他制止不住地发出绝望的哭音，“看看，你还是哭起来比较耐操。”

男人愤恨又满足地说道，对准那细缝准备长驱而入。

“没人告诉你肏别人的时候先问一下他daddy的意见？”

男人被扯住肩膀，不耐烦地想要回望却在一瞬间漂浮了起来，视野翻转，他看到其他人仰头望着他的惊愕视线，觉得莫名其妙的同时又感到了诡异的骄傲——这还是他第一次被众人仰望呢，但还不等他细细品味这虚荣，一阵剧烈的撞击和剧痛就席卷了他，把他带入黑暗。

Thor Odinson以一种轻松的口气说道，“希望那个小矮人没有摔断脖子。”好像刚刚单手甩出一个并不瘦弱的男人到十米开外的不是他一样，他抚了抚Loki被掐的青紫的柱体，然后一把把他从桌子上拉起，“我告诉你了，不听daddy的话，会被叔叔们教训的。”

Thor一把抱住这个黑发的小子，假装没有感受到他肩膀处被牙齿刻出来的伤痕，面色如常，甚至可以说是漫不经心地道歉，好像只是带回去了自己家胡闹的熊孩子一样，“抱歉啊，兄弟们，小家伙不懂事，我今天晚上一定打他屁股，好好教训一番。”

他抱着Loki走出人群中心——当然没有那么容易，他的脚步马上就被几个人挡住了，他扬起笑容，蓝色的眼睛却变得冰冷，“怎么啦？非要跟小孩子过不去吗？”

“Thor，我们也不是不知道这小子是你的室友，”当中一个人挑眉说道，“但是吃独食不是什么好习惯啊。”

“这才不是我的习惯——”Odinson拖长了声音，咧嘴笑了起来，“只不过你们不配分享我的食物，我他妈连骨头都不想留给你，Surtur。”

这个红发的男人愣了一下，转而也露出一个笑容，“那你是要我抢了？是不是？”

他伸手，却被一掌打开，Thor没有动身，只是顶了顶他的好兄弟的肩膀，“谢啦，Heimdallr。”

黑人皱着眉看着这个金发的男人，又用审视的眼光看了一眼待在他怀里的黑发小子，“你确定，Thor？”

Thor Odinson 耸肩，去拨弄了两下那黑色的头发——感受到手下脑袋的轻颤，不免露出一个情真意切的笑容，“好吧，你应该已经习惯我的意气用事了？”

黑人深深地看了一眼Thor，“好吧，好吧，你就喜欢这种跟你一样是麻烦根源的家伙。”

他摆出进攻的姿势，这个时候另外一个健壮的亚洲人也走近了这个小团体，“如果我晚节不保，你要负责，Thor。”

“哈，我不会娶你的，老哥们。”

战争马上就要开始了，狱警早就不知道躲到了哪里去，而其他犯人们都在渐渐逼近这个小团体——吃独食的是要付出代价的。

但这时“Master”却开了口。

“噢，”银发的男人从他的座位上走了下来，闲庭信步地走进人群中央，所到之处如摩西分海一般展现出一条道路，直到他走到Thor身边，脸上带着和煦的笑意，温柔地抚弄了一下Loki的头发，Thor感受到更了怀里人更剧烈的抖动，“所以，”男人询问道，语气仿佛在赞扬领居家漂亮的小狗，“他是你的小宝宝是不是？……我怎么没听他喊你daddy呢？别怪我冒犯，Odinson，拐卖这样一个漂亮的小东西可是重罪啊。”

“Loki只是有点闹别扭，”Thor回以一个礼貌的笑容——Grandmaster想要掺和进来，事情开始转变了——他的势力对整个形势都有决定性影响，“他跟我闹脾气了。”

“哦，不会吧，小Loki看起来挺乖的啊？”

去他妈的挺乖，你是没有听到他刚刚的发言还是没看见他把我咬出血了？Thor在内心疯狂骂娘，表面却镇定自若，他拍拍Loki的屁股，“才不是呢，Loki可需要教训了。”

“哼嗯——”Grandmaster发出不置可否的声音，转而饶有兴味地询问，“来啊，小Loki，看在叔叔的面子上和你的daddy和好怎么样？或者说这家伙完全是在自说自话呢？”

“来吧，和你的daddy道歉，叔叔就放你和你daddy去睡觉觉好不好？”

Thor恨不得摔一巴掌到这个用甜腻腻的声音说话的老家伙——他心里也没底，他知道这个小子在某些方面固执或者说愚蠢的可以，更不谈他已经吓得神志不清，如果这个时候这个小子一声不吭或者直接叫他滚——那他就得为这小子陪葬了。

“……”

他怀里的小子一直沉默着。

银发的男人露出危险的笑容，嘴唇张开，马上要下达指令——

“对不起……daddy。”

一阵喃喃细语打破了沉寂，Thor惊讶地望向了怀里人脑袋顶的发旋。

Grandmaster眼睛一亮——原谅Thor至今也搞不懂这个老疯子的兴奋点——他拍拍手，招呼他的侍卫们过来：

“来吧，我的士兵们，”他兴奋地说，“送小兔子Loki和他的daddy去洗个澡——他们一定累坏了。”

然后他又抚弄了一下Loki的屁股，轻拍了两下，凑到他耳边说道：“对不起啦，小Loki，是Uncle的错，以后如果再和daddy闹脾气了，可以来找Uncle玩啊——”

 

tbc


End file.
